


La apuesta

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober Multifandom 2019 [4]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Adults, Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Drinking & Talking, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Heterosexuality, Horniness, Hypocrisy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Asuka regresa de Alemania luego de una década de estar viviendo en el país europeo e intenta organizar una reunión con quienes fueron sus compañeros y amigos en la escuela. Si bien la intención de reencuentro de la pelirroja con su antiguo grupo no tiene el éxito esperado, las cosas se tornan muy interesantes con aquellos que ella acostumbraba llamar "los tontos de la clase".---Kinktober 2019 by Tabris-XX. Historia #4.





	La apuesta

**Author's Note:**

> **Los personajes en esta historia son todos mayores de edad y los actos son consensuados/consentidos.**

La pelirroja se sentía indignada y molesta con todos los que inventaron disculpas y excusas para no asistir al encuentro que organizó en aquel bar; quería ver de nuevo y saludar a su antiguo grupo de amigos, ya que pasaron diez años desde que ella se marchó a su natal Alemania y no regresó en todo ese tiempo.

Para su gran sorpresa, la única que asistió a su encuentro fue Rei Ayanami, una de sus ex compañeras de clase con quien tenía muy poca afinidad. A Asuka le resultó extraño y llamativo que Rei aceptara su invitación, sin embargo, sintió alivio ya que al menos alguien tuviera un poco de consideración y no le hiciera el vacío.

Ayanami no era de frecuentar ese tipo de lugares pero de todas maneras ahí estaba, sentada en la barra de aquel bar en compañía de la alemana, quien degustaba una cerveza y a la par sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

A Asuka ya le estaba fastidiando el hecho de que Rei no dijera una sola palabra y que además, solo haya pedido agua para beber en lugar de algún trago con alcohol como ella. Siempre directa y enfática en sus apreciaciones, la pelirroja dio una calada a su cigarro y se dirigió a la otra de una manera no muy agradable.

—No has cambiado nada en estos diez años, Rei. Sigues siendo la misma aburrida de personalidad gris de siempre.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado -replicó Ayanami viéndola de reojo e ignorando toda esa actitud impertinencia- Bueno, ahora fumas y bebes alcohol.

—Lo cual no representa una cualidad para ti, ¿cierto, niña modelo?

—Eres como una una nueva versión de Misato Katsuragi.

—¡No me compares con esa vieja borracha y promiscua!

—Sigues enojada con ella -afirmó Rei, le resultaba muy irónico escuchar a Asuka decir esas cosas cuando ya estaba pidiendo una nueva cerveza al barman-

—¡Misato es una mentirosa de lo peor! Dijo que jamás en la vida volvería con Kaji pero luego se reconcilió y se casó con él -suspiró pesadamente- Él era el hombre de mi vida, hubiéramos sido tan felices juntos.

—Pero si Kaji nunca te hizo caso.

—Eso fue solo porque yo era muy joven en aquel entonces, pero estoy segura se hubiera vuelto loco por mí si me esperaba un poco más.

—Pensé que seguías con Makinami.

—Esa idiota cuatro ojos me dejó por otra y se largó a Inglaterra -rememoró con un palpable rencor- ¿Puedes creer que no confiaba en mí por ser bisexual?

—No vas a querer escuchar lo que creo.

—¡Oh, vamos! Ya comenzaste, ¿no? ¡Dímelo!

—Creo que más bien te dejó porque se hartó. A ti te gusta flirtear con todo el mundo, en especial con hombres que demuestran el más mínimo indicio de interés en ti. Es algo que lo haces por vanidad y para alimentar tu ya inflado ego.

—¿Acaso ahora eres psicóloga o qué?

—No, pero hemos sido compañeras de clase por varios años y no veo que hayas cambiado mucho realmente.

La pelirroja quedó en silencio por unos instantes y bebió su cerveza. No podía evitar sentirse enojada y a la vez sorprendida por el hecho de ser tan predecible para Ayanami, quien en efecto, había tenido razón en todas sus apreciaciones. Asuka no quería admitirlo pero ese siempre fue su modo de actuar desde que era una adolescente; disfrutaba ver cómo los hombres la deseaban y ella les seguía la corriente envolviéndoles en un juego de seducción para al final no darles nada en absoluto.

En otras palabras, a la vanidosa mujer le gustaba calentar braguetas y reafirmar cuan atractiva era ante los ojos masculinos. Sin embargo, no actuaba así con las mujeres; en ese caso prefería ser abordada y dejarse seducir por los encantos de otras féminas dispuestas a conquistarla.

De todos modos prefirió cambiar de tema y no ponerse más en evidencia ante la extraña mirada de Rei, quien si bien no decía nada, la otra sentía que la estaba juzgando por ese comportamiento indecoroso y libertino. Después de todo, Ayanami parecía ser una mujer bastante conservadora y recatada.

—Es una lástima que Hikari no haya podido venir -inquirió la alemana mientras apagaba su cigarrillo presionándolo contra un cenicero que tenía en frente- Bueno, a ella la perdono porque me consta que está trabajando muy duro con lo de su tesis doctoral. Pero al estúpido Shinji no le voy a perdonar este desplante, el muy idiota cambió tanto desde que se puso en pareja con ese homosexual narcisista.

—Nagisa no es así. Me consta que Ikari es muy feliz a su lado.

—De todas maneras a Shinji no le costaba nada venir a saludarme al menos un rato -Asuka volvió a quejarse- ¡Es un ingrato de lo peor!

Ayanami se llamó al silencio, sabía que no tenía caso contrariar a la otra pues sería una total pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Rei? ¿Tienes novio o algo?

—Sí.

—¿¡Quééé!? -exclamó Asuka con desconcierto, no podía creer lo que la otra mujer le decía- ¿Entonces no eres asexual?

—No.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es guapo? -la pelirroja estaba muy interesada en saber sobre la pareja de su ex compañera, le intrigaba saber todo al respecto- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—No, no lo conoces -fue lo único que Rei respondió, no parecía muy dispuesta a revelar información acerca de su vida privada-

—¡No puedo creerlo! La niña modelo finalmente tiene novio -sonrió con sorna- Pero vamos, no seas tan modesta y cuéntame.

Cuando Rei iba a abrir la boca para decirle que ese no era un asunto de su incumbencia, fue la misma Asuka quien la interrumpió en cuanto vio ingresando al bar a dos hombres que le resultaron de lo más familiar.

—¡Mira! ¿Acaso esos tipos de allá son...--?

—Aida y Suzuhara -confirmó Ayanami sin mostrarse nada sorprendida- ¿También los invitaste?

—¡Qué va! -replicó con desprecio- ¡Ya ni me acordaba de ellos! Hace varios años me enviaron solicitudes a mi perfil y obviamente los rechacé de inmediato -sonrió como si se tratara de una gran hazaña- No quería tener como contacto a los tontos de la clase.

Mientras decía todo eso, Asuka seguía mirando desde su sitio aunque de forma disimulada a Touji y a Kensuke, quienes no habían notado su presencia aún, pues andaban buscando alguna mesa disponible para acomodarse.

—Debo admitir que el tiempo les favoreció -musitó la alemana en lo que encendía un cigarro nuevo- Ya no lucen tan patéticos como cuando éramos compañeros.

Asuka se puso a examinarlos con atención y sonrió al encontrarlos tan guapos y cambiados. Atrás quedaron aquellos adolescentes que ella veía como descuidados, poco atractivos e insignificantes para sus altos estándares. Se veía que ambos terminaron la jornada laboral y fueron a ese bar por unos tragos, sus elegantes trajes revelaban que era así.

—¿Sabes a qué se dedican? -interrogó Asuka a su acompañante-

—Son abogados y trabajan en un prestigioso estudio jurídico. Aunque Aida también se dedica a la fotografía -comentó Rei, quien estaba al tanto pues seguía en contacto con ellos- Pareces impresionada.

—¡Para nada! -mintió- Aunque quizás podría divertirme un poco con ellos solo para burlarme de sus reacciones. No creo que los tontos de la clase hayan cambiado tanto después de todo; de seguro siguen siendo unos babosos.

Al darse cuenta de las intenciones ajenas, Rei se puso bastante incómoda pues sabía muy bien lo que la otra pretendía.

—Aida está comprometido -comentó en un vano intento de persuadirla-

—¿Y qué con eso? -Asuka se mostró desafiante, ese hecho no sería un impedimento para llevar a cabo su cometido-

—Suzuhara fue el novio de tu mejor amiga -insistió Ayanami- ¿Serías capaz de flirtear con él aún sabiendo eso?

—Bien lo has dicho. Ese idiota fue el novio de Hikari pero ahora ya no lo es. Iré allá, les hablaré y haré que paguen todos mis tragos de la noche -aseveró poniéndose de pie y estirando ligeramente el corto y ceñido vestido negro que lucía y que resaltaba su privilegiada silueta- ¿Quieres venir?

—No. Debo irme enseguida pero me quedaré un momento más aquí para ver cómo te rechazan -contestó Rei aunque más bien lo dijo solo para tratar de herir el orgullo de la pelirroja que se consideraba irresistible-

Susceptible como era, Asuka quedó más que molesta al escuchar esas palabras, las cuales tomó como de un abierto desafío y una afrenta a su belleza. El único hombre que la había rechazado en toda su vida fue Ryoji Kaji, todos los demás cayeron y hacer caer a sus dos ex compañeros era tarea fácil.

—Quédate aquí y observa, niña modelo -guiñó un ojo- ¿Quieres apostar de que en menos de 15 minutos tendré a ambos comiendo de mi mano? ¡Ah, pero nada de dinero o joyas!

—Bien, apostemos.

—Si yo gano, me dirás todo sobre tu noviazgo -condicionó la soberbia alemana- Todavía quiero saber cómo es que conseguiste conquistar a alguien.

—Y si yo gano, vas a prometer que dejarás de meterte en la vida de los demás.

Ayanami supo que perdió la apuesta desde el momento en que vio a Asuka encaminarse hacia la mesa ajena con una actitud segura y por demás atrevida. A Rei todavía le dejaba sorprendida el nivel de cinismo e hipocresía de la pelirroja, negó con la cabeza y permaneció allí observándola con atención.

Por su parte, Asuka se sentía como si estuviera desfilando en una pasarela, podía percibir que muchos de lo ahí presentes la miraban con descaro y deseo. Y no era para menos; su atuendo era demasiado provocativo y dejaba a la vista sus torneadas piernas, su larga y ondulada cabellera roja parecía flamear a cada paso que daba y además, el sensual contoneo de sus caderas era capaz de despertar la lujuria hasta al sujeto más célibe que pudiera encontrarse en las cercanías.

—¡No lo puedo creer! -murmuró Ayanami en cuanto vio a Asuka llegar hasta donde sus ex compañeros y notar cómo ellos se pusieron de pie para saludarla, ambos quedaron perplejos al verla ahí-

Sin lugar a dudas, esa mujer era el cinismo personificado. Se acercó a ellos enseñando una sonrisa que parecía genuina, como si en verdad estuviera muy contenta de verlos luego de tantos años y complementó su saludo dándoles abrazos efusivos, aprovechando el efímero momento para arrimarse por completo.

Asuka quedó impresionada al percibir lo mucho que Touji y Kensuke habían cambiado físicamente. Suzuhara se hizo más alto y fuerte, al abrazarlo y acercarse a él pudo comprobar que tenía una musculatura bien trabajada, entonces supuso que seguía haciendo deportes y que entrenaba. Aida lucía muy apuesto, se veía que cuidaba cada detalle de su imagen y eso sumaba puntos muy importantes a su favor.

Como era de esperarse, ambos invitaron a la pelirroja a sentarse a su mesa. Al cabo de unos instantes, ella ya estaba en medio de los dos hombres compartiendo con una ronda de tragos y manteniendo una charla muy animada.

—¡Quién la viera y quién la ve! -exclamó Rei al verlos como si se trataran de viejos grandes amigos, todavía recordaba lo mucho que Asuka despreciaba a aquellos dos cuando eran estudiantes y ahora parecía disfrutar de sus compañías-

Minutos después, Ayanami vio a Kensuke ponerse de pie. Al parecer habían terminado sus bebidas y al no ver cerca a ningún camarero, decidió ir a buscarlas él mismo. En el más mínimo descuido, la situación más que aprovechada por los otros que se quedaron a solas en la mesa.

De forma deliberada, Asuka llevó una de sus manos sobre el muslo de Touji y empezó a acariciarlo mientras le hablaba a una escasa distancia de su rostro. Como era de esperarse, el otro se vio superado por la situación y ni siquiera pensó en detenerla aunque sí se mostró un poco nervioso y sorprendido con la actitud tan desinhibida de su bella ex compañera.

Rei entendió las pretensiones de la alemana en cuanto la vio hablándole a Suzuhara al oído, provocándole así un masivo sonrojo. Al final, él reaccionó abrazándola de lado y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. 

Ayanami consultó su reloj al darse cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, dejó su lugar con intenciones de retirarse del bar. Era evidente que Asuka no regresaría con ella porque estaría ocupada con sus conquistas y probablemente se retiraría del recinto junto con el par de amigos.

Apenas dio un par de pasos para encaminarse hacia la puerta, Rei se encontró cara a cara con Kensuke, quien estaba por regresar a su mesa ya con las bebidas en mano pero se detuvo a saludarla.

—¡Ayanami! ¿Así que también andabas por aquí? -él parecía extrañado ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo cliente de ese bar, nunca la había visto allí- Esta sí que es una sorpresa.

—¿Cómo estás, Aida? En realidad solo vine un rato, ya me estoy retirando.

—¿Pero por qué si es tan temprano? ¿Por qué mejor no vienes a acompañarnos a nuestra mesa?

—¿Estás con alguien? -preguntó Rei fingiendo no saber nada en absoluto-

—Sí, estoy con Touji y con Asuka que acaba de volver de Alemania. Estamos festejando su regreso.

—Ya veo -replicó la joven mujer- Entonces no me equivoqué y sí eran ellos.

—Están justo allá -Kensuke indicó el sitio en donde se encontraban los otros pero en cuanto él y Rei giraron para ver, ya no había rastro alguno de ninguno de ellos- ¿A dónde se fueron?

—Me pareció verlos yendo hacia el fondo -inquirió Ayanami con su característica indiferencia- Estaban de lo más cariñosos, no sabía que ellos eran novios.

—¡Para nada! Apenas nos encontramos con Asuka y...-- -el hombre calló de golpe cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que Rei acababa de decirle-

—¿Pasa algo, Aida?

—No, no -se apresuró a responder aunque no pudo disimular su molestia al sospechar lo que podía estar sucediendo, ya antes había notado cómo Touji y Asuka estaban flirteando pero no pensó que aprovecharían su ausencia para escabullirse juntos por ahí-¿Entonces ya te tienes que ir, Ayanami?

—Sí. Nos vemos en otro momento.

—De acuerdo. Adiós.

Finalmente Rei abandonó el bar, en tanto Kensuke fue con prisa a dejar sus bebidas sobre la mesa para después a buscar al par de fugitivos que de seguro estaban enfrascados en algo bastante turbio. No entendía bien las razones por las que se sentía algo celoso; no le encontraba el menor de los sentidos, más cuando a estas alturas él estaba comprometido. Pero el hecho de saber que la chica que le gustó y le rechazó durante toda su adolescencia terminara ahora dándole una oportunidad a su amigo, lo alteraba bastante.

—No dejaré que Touji se la lleve -refunfuñó y aceleró sus pasos, el único lugar donde esos dos podían estar haciendo de las suyas era en el baño del bar-

Kensuke ingresó al sanitario de hombres y vio a algunos sujetos allí, se dirigió hacia los cubículos y por más raro que pudiera parecerle, los encontró todos desocupados. Al no encontrarlos, pensó que su última alternativa era meterse a revisar al baño de mujeres. Fue hacia ahí con rapidez y se asomó con total disimulo entreabriendo la puerta, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie. Pudo corroborar que adentro estaban un par de chicas que se retocaban el maquillaje, por lo que permaneció un momento afuera esperando con impaciencia a que se largaran.

Cuando por fin las féminas se marcharon, Kensuke no lo pensó dos veces y se metió de lleno al sanitario de mujeres, fue hasta donde se encontraban los cubículos y notó que el último era el único que tenía la puerta cerrada.

—¡Los atrapé! -pronunció mientras avanzaba con lentitud hacia ahí, intentando escuchar algo pero se alarmó en cuanto unas chicas entraron al lugar; solo atinó a meterse al cubículo que estaba al lado del otro que tenía intenciones de espiar- Mierda, eso estuvo cerca -susurró y secó el sudor que escurría por su frente-

Las mujeres que habían llegado se pusieron a parlotear y a reír entre ellas tan alto que no alcanzaron escuchar aquellos gimoteos ahogados. Sin embargo, Aida sí pudo hacerlo y tragó saliva; era evidente que su mejor amigo se estaba follando a la alemana, podía escucharla murmurar palabras en su idioma natal y también intentar reprimir sus ganas de gemir alto.

—_Scheiße!_ -susurró Asuka y Kensuke la pudo oír con claridad- ¡Ngh! Ni se ocurra correrte adentro.

—¡Aaahhh! Entonces déjame hacértelo por atrás -replicó Suzuhara en un hilo de voz, contiendo también sus quejidos-

—Este lugar es muy incómodo -se quejó ella- Mejor vamos a tu casa.

—No puedo dejar a Kensuke aquí. Vinimos juntos en mi auto.

—Pues que venga con nosotros, ¿no?

—¿Entonces quieres follar con él también?

—Tú lo has dicho.

Escuchar tal confesión no hizo más que encender por completo a Kensuke, quien para entonces ya se estaba masturbando gracias al par de descarados que tenía apenas ahí al lado. Él ya sabía que no iba a poder aguantar ir a otro lugar, así que se le ocurrió algo tan loco como peligroso.

En cuanto Aida escuchó que las mujeres que estuvieron antes allí se fueron por fin, salió de su escondite y habiendo perdido ya todo el pudor, golpeó la puerta ajena anunciándose y exigiéndoles que lo dejaran entrar también.

—¡Abran la puerta, par de sinvergüenzas! ¿Pensaban que podían divertirse solos y dejarme fuera?

—¿Cómo demonios supo que estamos aquí? -preguntó Touji, no muy seguro de acoplar a su amigo a la situación-

—¡Qué importa! -replicó la pelirroja y le quitó el seguro a la puerta para que Kensuke pudiera ingresar a ese reducido espacio-

Aida se las ingenió para entrar y acomodarse en el cubículo, cerró la puerta tras él y quedó con la espalda pegada a esta para apreciar poder mejor el lascivo espectáculo que su amigo y la alemana le ofrecían. Touji estaba sobre el inodoro y tenía a la mujer sentada a a horcajadas en su pelvis. Asuka estaba casi desnuda para entonces, su vestido quedó atascado en su cintura, su braga a un lado del escusado y sus pechos al descubierto a una altura que permitía a Suzuhara divertirse con ellos mientras la penetraba.

—Llegas justo a tiempo -dijo Asuka antes de componerse, sabía que Touji estaba casi en su límite pero no pudo importarle, se separó de él haciéndolo salir de su cuerpo para ponerse de pie y acercarse a besar fogosamente al recién llegado-

Desde luego, ella ya había notado que Aida estaba bien empalmado y condujo una de sus manos para estimularlo mientras le bajaba más el pantalón e introducía cada vez más su lengua en la boca ajena. Touji no pensaba quedarse ahí nada más mirándolos, así que también se levantó y se puso a besar el cuello y los hombros de la pelirroja, aprovechando la situación para posicionar su miembro entre las nalgas de la mujer y masturbarse en medio de estas.

Unos instantes después, Asuka ordenó a los demás que se colocaran frente a ella mientras esta vez ella tomaba asiento sobre el inodoro. Sonrió al ver ese par de erecciones frente a su rostro, el pene de Touji era un poco más grande que el de Kensuke aunque el de este era un tanto más grueso. Se puso a masturbarlos en simultáneo durante unos segundos en los que los otros debían hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no hacer ruido.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó Kensuke- Eres muy buena en esto.

—Soy la mejor, _schatzi_.

Esas sí que no eran falacias ni puros alardes, pues enseguida los amigos pudieron comprobar de manera fehaciente cuán hábil que era la pelirroja utilizando su boca para proporcionarles placer. Mientras los labios de la mujer envolvían el falo de Kensuke,succionando e intentando metérselo tanto como le era posible, con una de sus manos en un incesante movimiento, se encargaba de deleitar a Touji. Cuando ella lo consideraba suficiente, cambiaba entre uno y otro.

Para entonces, ninguno de ellos podía ya reprimir sus gemidos. Si alguien ingresaba al sanitario en ese momento, era seguro que se daría cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero a ninguno pareció importarle demasiado. Asuka notó que Touji estaba a poco de venirse, así que decidió atender más a Kensuke hasta ponerlo en igual condición.

Ella se levantó de su sitio e hizo que Aida tomara el lugar sobre el retrete. El hombre para entonces tenía ya el pantalón bajado hasta sus tobillos al igual que su amigo Suzuhara. La pelirroja tomó entonces el miembro de Kensuke y empezó a penetrarse con él a su entero gusto. Estaba dándole la espalda mientras se acomodaba emitiendo unos quejidos sensuales.

En ese instante tuvieron que hacer silencio pues al parecer alguien ingresó al baño. Debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, Asuka sentía cierta presión mientras era llenada por el palpitante falo que se deslizaba en su interior y a pesar de haber sido penetrada antes por Touji, su vagina estaba estrecha. Quiso gritar pero el otro que permanecía de pie frente a ella, se agachó a besarla para acallarla y a la par, con sus dedos le estimulaba el clítoris y los pezones.

—¡Ngh...mmm! -gimoteó Aida ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del otro-

Los tres estaban prácticamente cubiertos de sudor, el pequeño lugar que los resguardaba se tornó terriblemente caluroso, tanto que se asemejaba a un sauna. Asuka empezó a moverse con ansias y desesperación mientras las manos de Kensuke controlaban esos vaivenes tomándola por la cintura. En ese lapso ella se había venido un par de veces y lo hizo casi de seguido.

Touji se vio obligado a quebrar el beso ante los violentos movimientos pero se encargó de cubrir la boca de la alemana con una de sus manos mientras la sostenía del cabello para que no gritara.

—¡Me vengo! -advirtió Kensuke al no poder resistirlo más pero sabía que ella no quería que lo hiciera en su interior, por lo que respetó su voluntad y la ayudó a componerse antes que de eyaculara-

—¡Levántate! -exigió Asuka con prisa indicando a Aida que se pusiera de pie- Quiero que me lo echen en la cara.

Tanto Touji como Kensuke se miraron entre sí. No podían creer que ella les estuviera pidiendo semejante cosa pero comprobaron que hablaba muy en serio cuando la vieron colocándose de rodillas frente a ellos, cerrando los ojos y quitando la lengua, esperando recibirlos con todas las ganas del mundo.

Ambos comenzaron a masturbarse frente al rostro expectante de la pelirroja y entonces escucharon que la persona que estaba antes en el lugar se había marchado. Ya no reprimieron los sonidos que denotaban sus extremos grados de placer y en cuestión de segundos con una mínima diferencia entre ellos, se corrieron llenando con semen el rostro de la mujer.

Ella no quiso desaprovechar nada y con su boca se encargó de sorber los restos que pudieran quedar en sus sexos, succionándoles la punta por turno hasta tragárselo todo. Sin duda alguna, Asuka era excelente dando felaciones; tanto ella como sus dos amantes quedaron más que satisfechos.

\---

Tras la excitante y emocionante experiencia, Touji y Kensuke arreglaron sus ropas y salieron del baño a aguardar a la dama, quien evidentemente iba a tardar un poco más en acicalarse y alistarse antes de dejar el recinto.

Cuando Asuka dejó el cubículo ya vestida, se miró al espejo y vio que tanto su cabello como su maquillaje quedaron hechos un completo desastre, ella solo atinó a sonreír. Todavía no podía creer que en verdad había follado con esos dos en el baño de un bar y que le había encantado.

Una mujer que ingresó al tocador la vio en esas condiciones y no pudo disimular su disgusto, pues todo era demasiado evidente. Pero a Asuka no pudo importarle menos, había sido una buena aventura después de todo. Se apresuró a terminar de arreglarse para salir de aquel baño y reunirse con sus acompañantes de nuevo.

Los tres permanecieron el local un rato más compartiendo una ronda de tragos y brindando por el agradable reencuentro de ex compañeros aunque la celebración no acabaría allí. Touji propuso ir a su casa para poder estar "más tranquilos" y como era de esperarse los otros dos aceptaron de inmediato.

Asuka tomó su celular y escribió a Ayanami un mensaje; de ninguna manera olvidó la apuesta que hicieron aquella noche y ya que su necesidad de chisme era tanta como la de sexo, no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

_"Gané la apuesta, niña modelo. Me debes un café para juntarnos a charlar, así que avísame cuando estás disponible."_

**FIN**


End file.
